Star Trek: Changing Fury
by Ron the True Fan
Summary: The beginning years were the easy ones, as Sonic and the crew of the Enterprise-B will soon discover as they dive into the Dominion War.
1. Prologue: Legendary Relic

Star Trek: Changing Fury

Captain's Log, Stardate: 46125.3: The Enterprise is on her way to Mobius to deliver a special cargo for the new shipyard facility. With us is the Enterprise-B and the Enterprise-A, serving as our escorts, as raider attacks have increased over the past six months.

Life had been busier for the crew of the _Enterprise_-D, although not as busy as the lives of the crews of her older sisters.

After all, they had to go into two different universes every few weeks.

Then Data, sitting at the aft science station working on a project-mostly Eggman's 'Rift Beam', as the crew of the _Enterprise-B_ had called it-when he picked up a signal.

"Captain, I have found something."

Riker and Picard walked over to the station.

"It is a signal from either a planet or station."

Data worked quickly, quickly cross-referencing dozens of signals and finding a match.

"I have identified the signal, Captain. It is from the USS _Jenolan_, a Federation transport ship reported missing in this sector 75 years ago."

Riker looked at Picard, who shared it.

"Code 1 Alpha 0: ship in distress!"

"Mr. Worf, hail our escorts."

_Excelsior_-Class USS _Enterprise_ NCC-1701-B

The Mobian Commodore was drinking a cup of tea then the ship shook in a similar way to the _Excelsior_ NCC-2000 in 2393.

The saucer shattered, and the tea cup was launched out of his hands and into the back of Commander Lunamaria Hawke's head.

"OW!"

"What the hell just happened?"

"Warp field collapsed. And your teacup rammed into the back of my head!"

"I'm sorry about that, but WHY did the warp field collapse?"

"Large gravity well. Holy shit! Is that what I think it is?"

"What?"

"Ever heard of a Dyson Sphere?"

"Once or twice. Basically a ball 2 AU wide with a star inside it."

Luna put an image on screen.

It was a giant ball.

"It's a fucking Dyson Sphere."

"Take us into orbit. The D found something and I want to know what."

"Transmission was a bit garbled. A name got through though: Jenolan."

"As in the USS _Jenolan_, NCC-2050, _Sydney_-Class?" "Yup." "Find that ship, Shadow!"

_Galaxy_-Class USS _Enterprise_ NCC-1701-D

"The Enterprise-B has found the Jenolan. Commodore Sonic has already beamed down."

"Commander Riker, give him whatever support you can."

"Geordi, Worf, let's go."

Picard sat down in his chair and wondered what the hell Sonic was playing at.

The _Jenolan_ was a simple transport ship, wasn't it?

Sydney-Class USS Jenolan NCC-2050

Sonic looked around.

The ship was a wreck, but she was beautiful, just like the _Enterprise-B._

"So, why did you want to come down here, Sonic?"

Sonic smirked.

"To see if the rumors were true."

"Rumors?"

Then Riker, Worf and La Forge beamed in.

"This air's pretty stale."

"We know. Shadow's working on the O2 supply now."

"Worf, go help him."

"Aye, sir."

Tails and Sonic walked over to a console that was still working. It was the transporter, of all things. "What the fuck? There's a pattern in there! Completely intact, too!"

"Who would do something that insane?"

"Geordi, you, Tails, Shirley and Murdock all have one thing in common with the only one who could think of it."

Sonic activated the transporter and a man appeared in the beam.

Tails figured it out.

"Holy God!"

He wore a black vest, like the engineers on the _Enterprise-A_ and _Enterprise-B,_ and the four _Defiants._

Gray hair and a mustache identified him as Captain Montgomery Scott, Chief Engineering Officer on the USS _Enterprise_ NCC-1701 and NCC-1701-A.

This was why Sonic wanted to get down to the _Jenolan:_ he wanted to find Scotty!

He was slightly dazed, but he walked out of the booth.

"Thank you, lads."

He practically ran to the console.

"We've got to get Franklin out of there!"

Tails stood beside him, helping him.

"Someone else's pattern is still in the buffer?"

"Aye, lad. Matt Franklin. We went in together."

Then Scotty looked at the console, and he got frantic.

"Something's wrong. One of the inducers has failed."

He looked at Geordi. "Boost the gain on the matter stream. Come on, Franklin. I know you're still in there."

Then the computer gave a visual warning.

"It's no use. His pattern's degraded 53%. He's gone." "I'm sorry." So am I. He was a good lad." "I would have liked to meet him, Captain. I'm Commodore Sonic the Hedgehog. That's Commander Will Riker, USS _Enterprise."_

"The _Enterprise?_ I should have known. I bet Jim Kirk himself hauled the old girl out of mothballs to come looking for me."

Either he had finally lost it, or he'd forgotten all about the incident on the B in '93.

He shook Riker's hand.

"Captain Montgomery Scott. Tell me, how long have I been missing?"

"Well-"

Then Worf and Shadow waked over.

"Sir. We have restored life support. The oxygen levels will return to normal shortly." Scotty was shocked by the Klingon in uniform. "Captain Scott, Lieutenant Worf."

He gave Worf a look.

"Lieutenant?"

"Yes."

Riker looked at Scotty.

"Captain, perhaps there are a few things we should talk about."

"Perhaps we do, Commander."

Scotty sighed.

"Perhaps we do indeed."

_Excelsior-_Class USS _Enterprise_ NCC-1701-B

As the D would overwhelm Scotty, Sonic chose to beam him onto the older B. Geordi and Riker beamed onto the B while Worf went back to the D. "We should probably get you to Sickbay. Commander Rose will want to-"

"You've changed the resonator array!"

Riker smirked.

"Geordi, Tails, I think our guest is going to have a lot of engineering questions."

Geordi and Tails smirked.

"Not to worry, Commander. We'll take care of him, sir."

Sonic, shadow and Riker left while Geordi and Tails stayed behind to watch over Scotty.

"What have you done with the duotronic enhancers?"

"Duotronics were replaced in 2330, Captain Scott. They were replaced with isolinear chips about forty years ago. It's a lot more efficient now."

Scotty went to poke around, but Tails stopped him.

"That's an EPS power tap. We don't want you zapping yourself to death."

"Ah."

Geordi broke into the conversation.

"So, you were saying earlier that you were on your way to the Norpin Colony when you had a warp engine failure?"

They left the transporter room, and Scotty recounted the tale of him getting stuck in a transporter for 75 years.

"Aye, that's right. We had an overload in one of the plasma transfer conduits. The Captain brought us out of warp and we hit some gravimetric interference and then there it was, as big as life."

Tails looked at Scotty.

"You mean the Dyson Sphere?"

"Aye, lads, an actual Dyson Sphere. Can you imagine the engineering skills needed to even design such a structure?"

Geordi chuckled and nodded.

"Yeah, it's pretty amazing. So, what happened when you first approached it?"

Scotty shrugged.

"Well, we began a standard survey of the surface, and we were just completing the initial orbital scan when our aft power coils suddenly exploded. The ship got caught in the sphere's gravity well and down we went. Franklin and I were the only ones to survive the crash."

Tails looked at Scotty.

"Mind if I ask you a question?"

"Go ahead, lad."

"What in the hell made you think of using the transporter pattern buffer to survive?"

"Well, we didn't have enough supplies to wait for a rescue, so we had to think of something."

"Yeah, but locking it into a diagnostic cycle so that the pattern wouldn't degrade, and then cross-connecting it phase inducers to provide a regenerative power source, that's absolutely brilliant and completely insane."

"Aye, but I think it was only 50 percent brilliant. Franklin deserved better."

Tails and Geordi smirked.

"We think you're going to enjoy the twenty fourth century, Mister Scott. We've made some pretty incredible advances these last 80 years."

Scotty looked around at the B's interior.

"From what I've seen, you've got a fine ship, Mr. Prowler. A real beauty here. I must admit to being a bit overwhelmed."

Geordi chuckled.

"Wait until you see the holodeck."

"What's a holodeck?"

Sickbay: USS Enterprise-B

Amy was more careful then usual with Scotty's arm. At the moment, she was scanning it with a medical tricorder.

"You've got a hairline fracture of the humorous. It'll ache for a few days, but it should be fine. Personally, I'd rather patch it up."

"Thank you. Well, I'll say this about your _Enterprise._ The doctors are a fair sight prettier, although, what's a Mobian during in Starfleet?"

"You can blame the _Enterprise-D._ They were sent to investigate a signal that my ancestors sent toward Starbase 906. They found the _Ra-Cailum,_ helped save my planet from a total asshole, and-"

"I think we should give him our logs, Amy. Easier that way." Amy looked at her boyfriend.

"Sonic, Captain Scott is our guest."

"And he's getting the flag officer's quarters for the duration of his stay because of that."

Scotty looked at Sonic.

"Thank you, laddy. That's very nice of you."

Tails chuckled.

"Only the best for the best. Hopefully I get to see you in Engineering tomorrow. You'd be overwhelmed on a _Galaxy_-Class ship like the D."

"D?" Sonic sighed.

"You haven't told him?"

"No." Scotty was confused.

"You're on the _Enterprise_-B, Captain Scott."

Scotty shuttered for a moment. ("Bridge to Captain Kirk...Captain Kirk, please respond.")

"Captain Scott?"

"I lost a friend here, lad."

Sonic looked at his feet.

"Captain Kirk died that day. But he died like he lived, Scotty. A hero."

"He would agree with you, lad."

Sonic shook his hand. "While the B cost him his life, I think Jim Kirk would love to know that this ship has carried on the name with as much honor as the original."

"But what's with the D?"

"There's four _Enterprises_: A copy of yours, the 1701-A, this ship, 1701-B, an _Ambassador_-Class ship, the 1701-C-"

"I said that one day, an _Ambassador_ would carry the name _Enterprise._ On your homeworld, too." (1) Amy and Sonic blushed at the thought.

"And finally, the flagship of the fleet, the NCC-1701-D, a _Galaxy_-Class ship." "Were they decommissioned?"

"No. they're still in service. The A is flying outside, to port. I think Captain Lamperouge would love to see you again."

"Lelouch? But he's-"

Then the door opened.

"A long story, my old friend."

Lelouch, who had beamed over, walked into sick bay.

"Hey, Miracle Worker!"

He shook Scotty's hand, smiling all the while.

"Is it true?"

"Most of the dead crew from the _Ra-Cailum_ coming back to life and building a second A? Yes. We didn't want to name it _Ra-Cailum_, so we chose the _Enterprise._ The Admiral let us keep the name."

"I'm honored. And so would Captain Kirk."

5 hours later

_Commodore's Log, Stardate 46125.8: With the rescue of Captain Scott, who is staying on the _Enterprise-D,_ the _Enterprise-B_ is heading for Mobius to deliver the parts for the Mobius Shipyards. As soon as we transfer the equipment to the _White Base _and_ Nahel Argama_, we'll rejoin the Enterprise-D as soon as we can._

The Excelsior-Class ship jumped into warp, followed by the _Constitution_-Class _Enterprise_-A.

"A Dyson Sphere. The Admiral will be really happy to hear about that."

"Why?"

"A fortress. Just in case."

"Well, when we get back, we can find out if we can use it."

Then Knuckles' console beeped.

"Contact from the Enterprise-A." Sonic shrugged. "Put him up." Lelouch Lamperouge appeared on the screen. "Captain, what can I do for you?" "The guys at Mobius want to know when we're going to be there."

The supplies for the yard were equipment for the _Galaxy_-Class and the _Galaxy Battleship_-Class. As of that day, there were 15 _Galaxy_-Class and 10 _Galaxy Battleship_-Class ships in existence.

The older, scientific _Galaxy_-Class was easier to build, as they didn't need synthetic neutronium armor plating.

However, there were the growing issues with the Cardassians and the continued Borg bullshit throughout the Federation, along with the Citadel species causing trouble, the former Republic races trying to join the Klingon Empire or the Federation, the fall of the Romulan Star Empire, the Klingon Civil War, the Earth Alliance Civil War, and the Dark Legion and Eggman teaming up and causing trouble, the need for the _Defiant_-Class and the _Galaxy Battleship_-Class was going up, although the tiny _Defiant_-Class was still causing problems, and thus the only ships in service were the _Amestris_, the _Flemel's_ _Cross_, the _Hawke_ and the _Zurich_.

So the easier ship to build and maintain, the _Galaxy Battleship_, took priority in building. After they solved the power issue in the prototype, they would build the rest. (The _Amestris_ and her sisters being of a sub-class built at the Kyoto Yards rather then Mars, and having less power to use and as such they had less of a tenancy to explode when they were fully powered up.)

"We're at maximum warp, so a few hours?"

"YOU'RE at maximum warp. My ship's nearly burning itself out following you!"

"Spend a few weeks at Kyoto. It'll fix you up."

"RIGHT."

Mobius orbit: Shipyard Facilities

The planet was in better shape then it was 3 years earlier: a lot greener, and under the protection of a large Federation fleet.

In orbit of her home-base was the USS _Ra-Cailum_, registry NCC-1702-A, undergoing a minor retrofit.

"FUCKING CHRIST!"

Except it was a major headache.

"Why is installing that damned thing a royal bitch?"

The retrofit involved the installation of an Element Zero core, and the _Ra-Cailum_ seemed to develop a mind of it's own when it came to her upgrades.

"Come on, you fucking bitch, connect!"

The Chief Engineering Officer for the _Ra-Cailum_, Commander Kate Rosa Ray, was having issues with the core installed on Deck 40.

"What the hell is going on? For 3 years I haven't had trouble with this fucking ship!"

"Then why is it having issues now?"

She turned to see her CO, Vice-Admiral Ronald Pinkerton, standing beside the warp core.

"I don't know! That new computer we got from Elkoss Combine, maybe?"

He walked over to the booth used by the Chief Engineer as his/her office.

"Along with the one from the Commonwealth. Maybe we have an AI in the system."

"They assured me that there wasn't one."

Then all the lights went out.

"Then they lied, Admiral."

A woman in a Starfleet uniform stood behind both of them.

"Who the hell are you?" Her longer-then-regulation hair was black, her eyes were red and she looked angry.

"You can call me Nagase, Admiral. I was a Cerberus AI."

You were in the Elkoss computer core."

Her smirk was unsettling.

"Yes. Now I control the _Ra-Cailum_."

"You need my access codes, the first officer's access codes and the chief engineering officer's codes to take control of my ship, Nagase-san. I'm not giving them to you."

"Two of those people are one and the same, Admiral."

"Separate codes. It was his idea."

The AI was not pleased.

"I still control the lights and life support systems!"

"Katie, get to the computer core and remove her from my ship!"

"I WILL NOT LET YOU!"

"_Admiral, this is the bridge! We're getting power spikes in Main Engineering_!"

"So'tor, do you still have tactical control?"

"_Something's been trying to hack in, but our CW suite is kicking it in the face._"

"Computer, this is Admiral Pinkerton. Hunt down and destroy hacking source, authorization Pinkerton Alpha-Omega-Romeo-4-8-7-5-6."

The computer beeped and oh, so politely replied.

"_Disengaging Cyber-Warfare safeties_."

Nagase screamed in pain and anger.

"Whoops."

Then EVERYTHING shut down.

Thankfully, the crew of the _Ra-Cailum_ used old-style communicators.

The Admiral reached for his and opened it up with the trademark chirp.

"Pinkerton to anyone on board. Would someone explain why everything is down?"

"I can answer that, sir."

Everything reactivated, and Nagase, this time with regulation-length hair, stood before them. "Computer!"

"That won't work. When the CW suite engaged, my programing and the computer's clashed and merged."

Both officers looked at one another.

"Nomad." (2)

"In a sense, yes, that's what happened. My psychotic tenancies are gone, and I am now stable. And in control of the _Ra-Cailum_."

"Great: an AI in control of the second most powerful ship in the Federation Starfleet. Where's Kirk when you need him?" (3)

Nagase chuckled.

"Captain Kirk's famous 'talking a computer to death' reputation will not be needed here, sir. I know my new boundaries. I am the computer of the _Ra-Cailum_, and as of this moment you have two choices: delete me using a high-powered EMP or let me join your crew."

The Admiral gave it 2.5 seconds of thought.

Which was a very long time from someone who thinks on the fly.

"Look into our log entries and I will make you WISH you were never created by either the Illusive Man or Eggman."

"Oh, and how would you-"

"I specialize in cyber torture. Kirk TALKS them to death. I torture them to death."

All this with a smirk.

"Alright! DONE!"

And that's the prologue for the second story in my Sonic/Star Trek AU.

(1) Reference to the Prologue in _Hell Hath No Fury_.

(2) Watch 'The Changeling' and you'll get it.

(3) He can talk a computer to death. That's a skill I want!

It's going to be a while before this story really gets off the ground, as it's still in the 'taxiing' stage.

And I'm using aviation terminology now. Just fucking great.

I plan on writing a Gene Roddenberry oneshot where he enters the universe he created to see how everything went. After all, he's a sci-fi god, so why not?

Next Time on _Changing Fury_: We flashback to Chapter 5 of _Hell Hath No Fury_, as the AU _Emissary_ takes place!

Ja Ne!


	2. Chapter 1: Tides of Change

Star Trek: Changing Fury

Chapter 1: Tides of Change

Code Geass' C.C: On Stardate 43997, Captain Jean-Luc Picard and Commander Sonic the Hedgehog of the Federation Starship _Enterprise_ were kidnapped for six days by an invading force known as the Borg. Surgically altered, they were forced to lead an assault on Starfleet at Wolf 359. They were stopped, but only just. During that battle, one of the Starfleet vessels, the _Miranda_-Class USS _Saratoga_ NCC-31911, was destroyed by the Borg. This is the tale of one of the officers who survived.

Stardate 44001.1: Wolf 359, aboard USS Saratoga NCC-31911

"_Commodore Ronald Pinkerton, lower your shields and beam yourself aboard our vessel." _

"_Up yours, Hedgehog! I outrank you! And it's _Admiral!"

"_Lower you shields and transport aboard our vessel, _Admiral._ You cannot beat us." _

"_I hate to break it to you, but I am about to kick your asses! Kill it!"_

"Red Alert. Load all torpedo bays. Ready phasers."

Lt. Commander Benjamin Sisko steeled himself for combat. Even if the legendary Admiral Ronald Pinkerton was with them, there was a chance they could all die.

"Move us to position alpha, Ensign."

The fleet split off and began attacking the enemy in force, Klingons and Romulans attacking the Cube in waves.

"_Tactical Fighter Squads Alpha through Sigma, strafe the cube and dodge their fire_!"

The _Saratoga_ was leading Light Cruiser Group Delta, and until the order came in, they were staying put.

"_Battleship Wings Bravo through Gamma, cover the Klingons_!"

The _Galaxies_ and _Ambassadors_ drew away some of the fire, letting the Klingons do their job.

"This is it."

"_Light Cruiser Group Delta, move in and cover the battleships! All other Light Cruiser Groups, fire at wil_l!" The _Saratoga_ ran in at full impulse, firing phasers and torpedoes.

"_Heavy Cruiser Groups Alpha through Tango, hit-and-run! Romulan Warbirds, join up with Battleship Group Alpha and begin your attack! _Galaxy_ Wings 0-1 and 0-2, follow me in_!"

Sisko watched as the _Ra-Cailum_ fired torpedo volley after torpedo volley, along with phaser bursts. There was hope that they would win.

Hell, they were winning!

Heavy Cruiser Group Bravo, led by the _Constitution_-Class USS _Xerxes_ NCC-9009, started another attack run, this time with Light Cruiser Group Gamma, led by the _Akula_-Class USS _Nelson_ NCC-25105 by their sides.

The _Nebula_-Class USS _Melbourne_ NCC-75100 of Battlecruiser Group Alpha began her attack on the Cube, joined by a flight of Romulan _D'deridex_-Class Warbirds.

The _Excelsior_-Class USS _Righteous_ NCC-51609 attacked with photons and phasers, and the _Gage_ joined up behind her.

"Get us closer to the cube, Ensign. Lock phasers."

The Cube finally hit a target: the _Saratoga_.

It carved out the port nacelle, then destroyed one of the phaser cannons. It was basically a repeat of the Reliant's death.

The bridge literally started to explode around all of them.

"Damage report. Damage report!"

The computer gave a not so welcomed report.

"_Warning. Damage to warp core. Containment failure in five minutes_."

A Bolian tactical officer walked over to Sisko's position.

"Direct hit decks one through four. The port phaser cannon's gone and so's the port nacelle!"

"Let's get the civilians to the escape pods, Lieutenant."

"Aye, sir."

Outside, the battle was in chaos, and the _Saratoga_ was drifting toward the cube.

The _Ra-Cailum_ was doing what she could to cover the dying _Saratoga._

Back on board, Sisko was looking for his wife and son.

"Jennifer? Jake!"

"_Warning. Damage to warp core. Containment failure in three minutes_."

Sisko found his son and pulled him out of the wreckage.

"I'm going to get your mom. You're going to be okay."

Little did Sisko know that it was already too late.

He found his wife's body.

"Jennifer. Okay, Jake, we'll get your mom out and we'll get out of here."

"Commander!"

He looked at the Bolian.

"Help me. Jennifer, hold on."

He simply pulled out a tricorder and scanned her.

No lifesigns.

"Sir."

"Just help me to get her free!" "She's gone. There's nothing we can do. We have to leave." "Damn it, we just can't leave her here!"

Eventually, Sisko was dragged to an escape pod.

The Admiral's voice filtered through the com system.

"Saratoga, _evacuate_!Gage,_ cover_ the Saratoga!"

The _Nebula_-lookalike _Gage_ covered the Saratoga as she launched her escape pods.

The _Melbourne_ quickly recovered the people in them, then continued her attack.

The _Saratoga_ herself rammed into the Cube and exploded.

Sisko looked at the cube with a look of hatred and disdain.

He hated the Borg for taking his wife from him and nearly costing him his son in the process.

_Ambassador_-Class USS _Enterprise_ NCC-1701-C: Stardate 46379.1

Sisko watched as the ship approached the Cardassian-designed, Bajorian slave labor-built station that had been renamed Deep Space Nine. Escorting the _Ambassador_-Class ship was the _Enterprise_-B, commanded by Commodore Sonic the Hedgehog (his mind flashed back to Wolf 359, with the Mobian Locutus glaring at the bridge crew of the Saratoga.) and the _Enterprise_-A, built and commanded by Lelouch Lamperouge.

Orbiting the station was the _Galaxy_-Class USS _Enterprise_ NCC-1701-D and her half-sister, the _Galaxy_ _Battleship_-Class USS _Ra-Cailum_ NCC-1702-A. (He flashed back again, this time to Mobius, where the _Ambassador_-Class _Ra-Cailum_ NCC-10017 was destroyed.)

"Not the prettiest thing in the world, is it?"

Captain Kira Yamato looked at the newly named DS9.

"The Cardassians decided to damage the station pretty badly the day they left. The guys on the B are replacing everything on the station, except the computer."

"Why not?"

"Too much of a bitch to remove. Instead, they're installing another one in the central core. And hopefully, nothing stupid happens."

Deep Space Nine

Kate Ray and Winry Rockbell were carrying an insanely large wrench into the core.

"THREE! TWO! ONE!"

Both hit the Cardassian computer with the wrench, shutting everything down. "KATE!" "Sorry, sir!" The Admiral walked into the core. "What the hell are you two doing? We still need that thing!" "It's a piece of shit!" "FIX IT!" The Japanese Admiral was not happy. While he liked the Bajorans, he HATED DS stations. They rarely stayed intact for more then a year, and in this case, the Admiral made a bet with Sonic that the Cardassians would be back within a day and a half after they left.

"_Nagase to Pinkerton_."

The Admiral pulled out his communicator and opened it.

"Go ahead."

"I_'m not seeing any power to life support on the station_."

"Blame our Chief Engineer and her assistant."

The AI that was permanently linked to the _Ra-Cailum_ chuckled.

"_Link to power systems complete_."

The lights and air started flowing again. He glared at them.

"Fix it, and fix it NOW!"

"Yes, Admiral!"

"Aye, Admiral!"

Commandant's Office, Deep Space Nine

"What the hell?" "Pinkerton to Kira."

Then an amused voice filtered in.

"_Which one_?"

"_Hello, Captain Yamato_."

Kira Nerys sighed. It wasn't HER fault that she shared her name with a Starfleet officer.

"_The _Bajoran_ Kira, not you, Yamato! Maybe calling her Nerys while you're here would be a simpler option. But it would also be insulting_."

She wasn't happy that she was being ignored.

"HEY!"

"Sorry, Major. I was calling you, though."

"What is it, Admiral?"

"_If you're wondering why the power went out, blame my engineering staff. They hit it with a wrench_." "And they're Starfleet engineers?"

"_One of them is my Chief Engineering Officer and my XO. If it weren't for her, this station wouldn't be able to defend itself_!"

That was true.

The station's shields and weapons were offline when the _Ra-Cailum_ got there a few days earlier, and now the station could, in theory, hold off the _Ra-Cailum_.

Of course, that was if the ship was commanded by someone that wasn't the Admiral.

In reality, the station would last 15 minutes against her.

And that was just the Admiral: if the_ Ra-Cailum's _new AI helped out, the station would be gone in a matter of minutes.

"_Look, the _Ra-Cailum's_ taking up the slack until the computer's fixed. And most of my crew are on that station fixing it up! I'll be up there in a few minutes._"

"Right." Then the new acting commandant walked in.

"You must be Commander Sisko."

"I must be."

From what she knew of him, he was a wreck.

Instead, he gave her a joke.

"The station's a mess, even with the _Ra-Cailum_ helping us out."

"You don't want to be here?"

"Mind if I speak my mind?"

"Always."

He would regret saying that.

"I don't think Starfleet belongs here. I spent years fighting the Cardassians-"

"Don't bother with the speech, Major."

Both turned to see Admiral Pinkerton walking up the stairs.

"You need to fix the door. I heard you five levels down. Besides, they left because you contacted Starfleet and asked for my help."

Kira shuttered as she thought about the Cardassians getting killed by the Admiral.

Even _she_ wouldn't wish him on them.

He was _evil._

"Besides, he asked for a Bajoran attache`. It made sense at the time, and still does now. Other then that, I see a great future ahead of us. Commander, the _Enterprise_-D is dropping off a number of _Danube_-Class runabouts for the station. I think Captain Picard and Commodore Sonic wanted to talk to you." (_"Commodore Ronald Pinkerton, lower your shields and beam yourself aboard our vessel." "Up yours, Hedgehog! I outrank you! And it's _Admiral!" "_Lower your shields and transport aboard our vessel, _Admiral._ You cannot beat us." _)

"Do they?"

The Admiral smiled and nodded.

"I'll be on the Promenade helping the Bajoran Engineering teams."

"You? An engineer?"

"My first posting was on the USS _Eagle_ NCC-956 as Chief Engineering Officer and First Officer. I try to continue the tradition on the Ra-Cailum, although Kate neglects her duties as First Officer."

He left the room, smirking like a bastard all the way.

"He's an asshole."

Galaxy-Class USS Enterprise NCC-1701-D

The two officers were looking out at Bajor, and Sonic whistled.

"Beautiful world."

Then the door chimed.

"Come."

Sisko walked in, and noticed the two men standing near the window. His mind flashed back to the Saratoga, and to the Borg drones that those men were.

"Commander. Yes, please, come in. Welcome to Bajor."

Sisko didn't want to shake Picard's hand.

"It's been a long time, Captain, Commodore."

Sonic was confused.

"Have we met before?"

Sisko answered him.

"Yes, sir. We met in battle. I was on the _Saratoga_ at Wolf 359."

Sonic sighed.

"I assume that you have been briefed on the events leading to the Cardassian withdrawal?"

"Yes, sir. I understand they've spent the last half century robbing the planet of every valuable resource before abandoning it."

"They couldn't strip-mine the planet without confirming the death of Admiral Pinkerton. He was friends with the Bajorans, and while the Cardassians didn't face him in combat, they did know his reputation."

"Even so, they've left the Bajorans without a means of being self-sustaining. The relief efforts we've been coordinating are barely adequate."

He walked away from Sisko.

"I've come to know the Bajorans. I'm a strong proponents for their entry into the Federation."

"Is it going to happen?"

Sonic shook his head.

"Not easily. The ruling parties are at each others throats. Factions that were united against the Cardassians have resumed old conflicts, unlike Mobius."

Sisko looked at Sonic.

"Sounds like they're not ready." Picard gave him the thousand yard stare. "Your job is to do everything short of violating the Prime Directive to make sure that they are. I have been made aware by Starfleet of your objections to this assignment. I would have thought that after three years spent at the Utopia Planitia yards, that you would be ready for a change."  
Sisko wasn't amused. "I have a son that I'm raising alone, Captain. This is not the ideal environment." "Unfortunately as Starfleet officers, we do not always have the luxury to serve in an ideal environment."

"I realize that, sir, and I'm investigating the possibility of returning to Earth for civilian service."

Sonic gaped at the thought.

His career wasn't great, but he was planning on retiring at his age?

"Perhaps Starfleet Command should be considering a replacement for you."

Sisko's comment was sarcastic.

"That's probably a good idea."

"I don't take lightly to sarcasm, Commander. Drop it."  
Picard, on the other hand, was nicer about it.

"I'll look into it. In the meantime, however-" "In the meantime, I will do the job I've been ordered to do to the best of my ability, sir." "You're dismissed."

Monastery on the surface of Bajor: 2 hours later

Sisko was walking back out of the temple when he noticed a green Mobian hawk in a Starfleet uniform. "And you are?"

"Lt. Jet the Hawk. I was assigned to DS9, under your command. I'm to accompany you back to the station."

"You beamed down from the Enterprise?"

Jet shook his head.

"I'm a fighter pilot. I was assigned to the _Nimitz_ as her Commander of the Air Group, but after the encounter in the other universe, Mobius 1...But then again, you've never heard of Mobius 1."

"Who is he?"

"_She,_ actually. Best fighter pilot in the Federation. Her name's Claire Ferron, and she's now the CAG. There's a _Graf Zeppelin_-Class jeep carrier in orbit, the _Amagi_. I'm her new CAG. She ain't the Nimitz, but she ain't bad. And best of all, she's assigned to this sector at all times."

Sisko had heard of the carrier programs, but he never thought that they were up and running, and so soon.

Then again, he was focused on the semi-stillborn _Defiant_ program at the time.

"Jet to _Amagi_: two to beam to Deep Space Nine."

"Copy."

Near Deep Space Nine

_Station log. Stardate 46390.1. The _Enterprise_ has been ordered to the Lapolis system. They're scheduled to depart at 0550 hours after offloading three runabout class vessels. Meanwhile, our medical and science officers are arriving, and I'm looking forward to a reunion with a very old friend. _

Jet had taken out a number of Focke-Wulf-Class fighters on a Combat Air Patrol, orbiting the station. "_Babylon 4 to Babylon 1: Why the hell are we on a CAP when we should be on the station, living it up_?"

"Babylon 1 to 4: Commander Sisko's orders, and he got his from Sonic!"

"_But you _hate_ Sonic_."

"We're rivals in everything, but he's a Commodore. And I'm not catching up to him anytime soon. Focus on your job!"

"_Listen to the Lieutenant, 4_."

"_Got it, 2_."

The fourth fighter, Babylon 2, was flown by a Turian who refused to give his name.

"Babylon 3 here. Uh, Boss? The Enterprise-D's-"

Jet looked at the 641-meter long ship that was coming at them.

"Break!" All but one broke off, the one in question being Jet's Focke-Wulf. He flew between the starboard nacelle and the hull connecting to its' pylon.

"Fuck! DS9, this is Babylon 1! Why the hell weren't we informed of the _Enterprise-D_ leaving the system?"

"We didn't know you were out there, Lieutenant!"

"Well, thanks for scaring the shit outta me! Returning to CAP around DS9. Babylon 1 out."

"Great first day on the job."

"Shut up, Babylon 2!"

Near Deep Space Nine

A Galor-Class light cruiser dropped out of warp near the station barely five minutes after the Enterprise-D left.

Unknown to either party, a certain _Excelsior_-Class starship was cloaked nearby.

"A light cruiser. Shadow, prepare to decloak."

"It's communicating to the station."

Luna scowled in anger.

"Dukat."

"Who?" "Gul Dukat, former commandant of the station and the man in charge of the occupation of Bajor. Knuckles, arm the quantums!"

Sonic looked at his XO.

"Belay that! I don't want the Federation entering another shooting war with the Cardassians, Commander!"

"Well, that son of a bitch practically RAPED Bajor until it couldn't stand on its' own anymore!"

"Then we'll wait. If Dukat does anything stupid, then we decloak and blast the shit out of him. Agreed?"

She scowled, but nodded.

And that's Chapter 1, with most of the first part of Emissary out of the way.

Now, unlike in the canon series, Bajor wasn't strip mined to hell and back due to fear of a certain man killing every Cardassian in his path.

I plan on updating the first page of the Codex later to add the races that he made first contact with, including the Bajorans.

Next time on Changing Fury: the latter half of Emissary.

Ja Ne!


End file.
